Ash and Dawn: Destinies Entwined
by Geekachu
Summary: CRACKFIC.


One fine morning – or afternoon, or evening, who the heck cares – Ash Ketchum was strolling gracefully through the streets of Hearthome City. Why, you ask? Does it really matter? Of course not! Well anyway, let's just skip the boring filler babble and get straight to the good stuff!

A wild Dawn appeared!

...Oh wait. I meant 'As the amazing, hot, super mega smart and powerful raven-haired teen was about to walk epically up to the Pokémon Center, something incredibly beautiful caught his eye. That something was his very ultra best friend Dawn.'

There, much better! You can tell how great this story is by all the adjectives I use to describe Ash and Dawn. Back to the story...

As the evening sun (Okay, so it's definitely evening – good for romance ya know.) reflected off Dawn's shiny midnight blue hair – and her eyes sparkled too! – Ash, even though he known her for years or whatever, realized just now how amazingly incredibly beautiful she was. Then, Dawn noticed Ash! (Doesn't that sentence just tug at your heartstrings?) Her deep blue eyes (_Are _they blue? I dunno.) settled on Ash's handsome face, she smiled the most beautiful smile you would ever see. She looked even prettier than Edward Cullen!

Wild Dawn used Attract!

NO NO NO! Dawn is not wild! She is very sophisticated and cultured and mature and not at all annoying! Unlike Misty and May. Ugh, I hate them. Let's rephrase that last paragraph.

"Ash, it's simply wonderful to see you!" Dawn said, her melodious voice causing a random nearby baby to stop crying. "What brings you here?"

Oh, wait! I have _got _to tell you what she's wearing! I don't know why, but it's really important! She was wearing a sparkly blue low-cut mini dress. (And yes, it was a completely modest and proper thing for a young girl to wear. I mean, it covered her rear didn't it?) Also, she had on a pair of really expensive high heels that made her super long legs look even longer! Her eyelids were smothered (in a good way) with sparkly rainbow eye shadow. She was also wearing big sparkly diamond earrings. Those babies must have been like a gazillion karats! All in all, she looked totally gorgeous and not at all like a rich hooligan on crack.

Ash used Mirror Move!

Gaah! Will you stop that? This is not a battle! Let's try that again, shall we?

"Hey Dawn, it's great to see you too! Wow, you look miraculous! Are you going to a contest or something?"

Hm... he didn't answer the question. That's okay I guess, 'cause I really have no idea why he's here.

Wild Dawn used Yawn!

...I'm just gonna ignore that.

"I just finished one actually. It didn't go very well actually," Dawn sighed sadly. "It was way too easy. I expected Fantina to be way better than that."

Aw, isn't she cute? She has no idea how good she really is. Don't you just wanna hug her?

Ash used Flatter!

Enough. Seriously, just stop it. This is what really happened:

"Gosh, you beat Fantina? I heard she was the best Coordinator in all of Sinnoh! Dawn, that's just amazing.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with Ash. I kinda forgot about Pikachu. Let's just say he was on Ash's shoulder the whole time. We'll just sorta ignore him though, since he's not important.

"Aw, that's so very kind of you to say, Ash. I really don't think I'm that good though... But anyway, would you like to stay over at my house tonight? It's just a couple of blocks away.

And so they went over to her house... blah blah... her house was huge... blah blah... Dawn cooked a fantastic meal, et cetera, et cetera.

And I might as well tell y'all how old they are, while I'm thinkin' about it. Ash is eighteen and Dawn is, um, fourteen or something. Fo shizzle. Whatever that means.

Then, afterwords, Ash and Dawn were looking at shooting stars from Dawn's balcony. 'Cept they kept looking at each other while the other one wasn't, 'cause that's so romantic and not cliché at all. Then after some sort of deep, thought-provoking, meaningful discussion about something romantic and philosophical, Ash said, "Dawn, I'd like to ask you a question."

Ash use Destiny Bond!

*facepalm* 'Snot what happened. Correction:

Ash got down on one knee. He was holding a big sparkly ring. "Dawn," he asked, "will you marry me? The very first time I met you, I knew you were special. You were way more wonderful than Misty and May and Iris and every other girl I ever met put together. I would sneak into your tent and watch you sleep every night, because I loved you so much. You are brighter than Pikachu's most powerful Volt Tackle, and cooler than Gary – and I've got to admit, he's pretty friggin' awesome. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?"

Oh, by the way, he was on his knee THE. WHOLE. TIME.

Wild Dawn fainted!

Shut the freak up. She didn't faint, 'cause would mess up the whole scene.

"Oh Ash! Of course I'll marry you, even though I'm only fourteen! We're too perfect together to need to date first or wait til I'm older or anything like that!" She kissed him passionately on the lips, and they stayed like that for a_ reall_y long time. But they didn't suffocate or anything.

And so they got married and were uber happy and Misty and May were _so _jealous. They also had lots of babies that looked just like them, and that grew up to be Pokémon Masters and top Coordinators and shiz. Pikachu (I forgot about him!) and Dawn's Buneary also got married and had little Bunearychus. New species ftw. And they lived happily ever after, but Misty and May didn't, since I hate them.

The End

I don't own Pokemon. Or the Twilight series. Please R&R. :D


End file.
